This disclosed device relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved system of injecting water into fuel air mixtures of internal combustion engines for the purpose of improving performance, lessening air pollution, improving fuel economy and other attributes.
The effect of adding water to a fuel air mixture of an internal combustion engine and its results are well known and well described in the background of the invention section of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,745 issued Nov. 5, 1974 to Charles R. Dunlap and Harris P. Hines (hereinafter referred to as Dunlap).
Dunlap also discussed other means of supplying water to the internal combustion engine fuel air mixtures and show how the application of water may also be supplied to the individual combustion chambers of an engine.